Installations for handling a workpiece to be forged may include one or more manipulators by which the workpiece to be forged is supported. It is known, in the interest of efficiency, for the operation of the forging press and that of the, or each, manipulator to be integrated so that the press and the or each manipulator work together. In such an integrated system the operation of the press and the or each manipulator may be controlled by a single operator from a control desk.
In some installations it is sometimes necessary to support a workpiece with one or more manipulators and with one or more overhead cranes.